Une parenthèse pendant la guerre
by Elwenn Snape
Summary: Une nuit alors que le sommeil le fui une fois de plus, Harry descend à la cuisine du Square. Il ne s'attendait sûrement pas à trouver un groupe si hétéroclite dans la même pièce. Histoires, révélations et pacte feront de cette nuit d'insomnie, un tournant dans la Guerre.


_**"Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises"**_

 **Hey, bonsoir les lecteurs de tout poils et de tout genre (Et bien oui, soyons ouvert à tout et à .s)**

 **Je reviens vers vous pour un nouvel OS.**

 **Eté après la Bataille du département, Harry, n'arrive pas à dormir et descend dans la cuisine du Square. Là, sa vie va prendre un nouveau tournant.**

 **Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisse à votre lecture. On se retrouve en bas.**

 _ **"Méfaits accomplis"**_

 **Disclamer : Tout est à JKR, sauf cette histoire ;)  
Béta : La jolie LycorisSnape :) **

* * *

Le square Grimmaurd était calme et silencieux. Seuls les ronflements de certains des nombreux habitants venaient troubler le calme apparent.

En ce mois de juillet, un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts émeraude cherchait désespérément le sommeil. Il partageai sa chambre avec quatre autres. Son meilleur ami, un grand roux aux yeux bleus turquoise, Ronald Weasley, sorcier et Gryffondor de son état, les jumeaux, Fred et George, roux comme leur cadet, sorciers et Draco Malfoy, blond, les yeux couleur gris mercure, sorcier et Serpentard. D'ailleurs le brun, se doutait que son manque de sommeil, venait de la présence du blond. Ce dernier était supposé être de l'autre côté, celui de ténèbres, dans la Guerre qui se profilait. Or, il était arrivé, ce matin, avec son père et Severus Snape, le Professeur et Maître de potions de Poudlard. Ce qui avait frappé le jeune Potter, car c'était bien lui, c'était le regard hagard et le manque de réactivité du blond. Même Ron, n'avait pas osé le chercher. Draco semblait perdu, comme déconnecté de la réalité, sa mère était morte pour les sauver. Draco Malfoy était à présent couché dans le nouveau lit de camp que Mme Weasley avait conjuré pour lui, lit de camp qui au désespoir de Harry, grinçait dès que le Serpentard bougeait. Celui-ci semblait en proie à un cauchemar. N'y tenant plus Harry se leva, chaussa ses lunettes, et prit la direction de la cuisine, sachant qu'il y trouverait au moins un adulte ayant une potion de sommeil sans rêve pour son colocataire.

Alors qu'il arrivait en haut des trois marches qui menaient à la cuisine de la maison, il entendit des voix. Il reconnu là, Severus Snape, qui parlait avec deux voix féminines qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il avait bien vu deux jeunes femmes, se joindre à la réunion de l'Ordre mais il ne les avaient pas revues avant d'aller se coucher. Décidé à affronter sa peur de Snape -il était un Gryffondor, oui ou non ?- il toussa légèrement pour s'annoncer.

-Bonsoir, excusez moi. Professeur, Draco Malfoy, fait cauchemars sur cauchemars et j'ai pensé qu'une potion de sommeil sans rêve lui ferai du bien. Murmura le brun sans oser affronter le regard d'onyx du professeur.  
-Bien, merci Mr Potter, je vais aller voir ça. Restez ici le temps que je revienne.

Sur ces paroles, Snape se leva et d'un mouvement de cape dont il avait le secret, disparu dans les étages.

-Viens t'asseoir, on ne mord pas tu sais. Je me présente, Ann Devlin et voici ma sœur, Mary. Annonça alors la plus grande des deux femmes présentes dans la cuisine.  
-Harry, Harry Potter, mais vous devez le savoir, tout le monde le sait, marmonna le garçon.  
-J'ai fait du thé, en veux tu ? Proposa Mary, l'autre sorcière, ne relevant pas le ton amère du plus jeune.  
-Oui volontiers. Vous connaissez le Professeur Snape ? Et pourquoi se fait il que je ne vous ai jamais vues avant ? Questionna Harry, alors qu'il savourai la chaleur de la tasse de thé entre ses mains.  
-En voilà des questions ! S'amusa Mary, alors qu'elle reprenait place de l'autre côté de la grande table de ferme de la cuisine.  
-Je pense que le moins que l'on puisse te dire, c'est que oui, nous connaissons ton professeur de potion et si tu ne nous as pas vues avant, c'est parce que nous n'étions pas dans le pays. Reprit elle, alors que le sombre professeur, revenait de la chambre que le brun partageait avec les autres.  
-Je.. vais y aller, bafouilla alors le Sauveur du monde, tout en se levant maladroitement du banc. Il se vit alors chuter immanquablement. Cependant, sa chute ne se termina jamais. Il se retrouva le dos plaqué à un torse fort et musclé. Le temps de comprendre qui était son sauveur, il était à nouveau assis sur le banc.  
-Euh... merci, professeur Snape. Bredouilla Harry, extrêmement confus.  
-Ce n'est rien Potter. Je passait là. Balaya d'un geste Snape, tout en s'asseyant aux côtés de Mary.

Ahuri, Harry plongea son nez dans son thé. Les discutions autour de lui reprirent comme s'il n'était plus là.

-Oh Harry, que fais tu là ? S'enquit alors une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toutes.

En effet son parrain avait failli perdre la vie, lors de la bataille du Ministère et ne devait la vie sauve qu'a Lucius Malfoy. Ce dernier avait lancé un sort explosif sur Le Voile de la Mort, le faisant disparaître au moment où Sirius allait le traverser. Cet acte, avait scellé le sort de l'aristocrate mais en contre partie, Bellatrix Lestrange, la lanceuse du sort d'expulsion qui avait touché Sirius, était repartie salement amochée. Neville, qu'elle retenait alors prisonnier, lui avait dérobé sa baguette et lancer un puissant sort d'amnésie. Ivre de rage, elle s'était enfuie. Les autres Mangemorts présents avaient étés envoyés à Azkaban et Lucius avait pu reprendre son rôle d'espion, au moins jusqu'à la libération des Mangemorts d'Azkaban.

-Harry ? Redemanda Sirius, posant sa main sur son épaule.  
-Oui, je .. Pardon Paddy, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je n'arrive pas à dormir, je suis descendu prendre un thé. Et toi ?  
-Pareil. Monny, ronfle trop fort, et Lucius, ne fait que marmonner dans son sommeil.  
-Eh c'est pas vrai, je marmonne pas. S'indigna le grand blond.  
-A d'autres Luss, tu parles en dormant, n'importe qui te le dirait, renchérit Severus.

Remus, Sirius, Severus et les deux femmes, étaient à présent morts de rire. Harry se dit qu'il était sur une autre planète dans cette cuisine. Ne sachant pas trop, s'il devait ou non rire de l'aristocrate, il choisi de sourire seulement à la mine renfrognée de Malfoy Sr.

-Harry nous demandait tout à l'heure si on vous connaissait. Maintenant que tout le monde est là, peut être pourrions nous répondre à ses questions, non ? S'enquit alors Marie, après avoir repris son souffle.  
-Bien sûr ! Que veux tu savoir Louveteau demanda Remus, apportant des tasses de thé pour tous.  
-Je voulais savoir comment vous connaissiez les sœurs Devlin ?  
-Oh vaste question. Eh bien, Ann ?  
-J'étais une Gryffondor de la même année que Sirius, Remus, James, Lily et Severus. J'étais amie avec Lily, dès le début de l'année, d'ailleurs, on ne s'est jamais quittées. Elle m'a présenté Severus. Voilà. A toi Mary  
-J'étais une Poufsouffle, de l'année de Lucius et Narcissa. Narcissa, était une de mes amies. Et oui, ne fais pas cette tête là, jeune homme. Les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards s'entendent bien en général. Au fil des années, Ann, Lily et Severus, ont rejoint notre trio. Plus tard, ce sont Sirius, James et Remus qui ont grossi nos rangs. Conclu t-elle sous le regard perdu du plus jeune.

-Pardon ? Attendez, vous êtes en train de me dire, que toi, Sirius, toi, Remus et James étiez amis avec vous, Professeur et vous Mr Malfoy ? Pincez moi, ou alors il y a un truc illicite dans ce thé ?

Cette remarque tira des sourires aux adultes.

-Non, non vous ne rêver pas Potter, nous étions vraiment tous amis à l'école, et plus encore. Offrit Malfoy.  
-Ah oui ? S'enquit Harry, intéressé.  
-Oui. Tenez par exemple, on a dû vous dire, en plus du fait que Severus était le souffre douleur des Maraudeurs, qu'il était fou amoureux de Lily, je me trompe ? S'enquit il

Harry, hocha la tête de bas en haut. Cette histoire il la connaissait.

-Eh bien sache jeune homme, que c'est faux. Ta mère ne voyait Sev' que comme son frère. Son cœur battait pour Narcissa. Deux fleurs ensemble, rien de plus normal.  
-Lily et Narcissa ensemble ?

Une licorne aurait pu traverser la pièce, il ne l'aurai pas vu.

-Oui Harry, Lily était avec Narcissa, mais ce n'est pas le plus étonnant. Que dirais tu, si je te disais, que notre grand et froid aristocrate ici présent était en couple avec une née-moldu et Gryffondor ?  
-Vous Ann ?  
-Oui, moi. Luss' et moi étions en couple à Poudlard. Il va de soi que ce n'était pas rose tous les jours, mais ta mère était douée en sortilèges et elle a créé un sortilège dit d'inattention. Une fois jeté sur l'ensemble du groupe, les gens qui passaient devant nous ne nous voyaient pas s'ils ne nous cherchaient pas. Cela nous a permis de vivre nos dernières années avec une tranquillité certaine.  
-Mais si vous étiez avec Lucius et Lily avec Narcissa, comment se fait il que...  
-Mon père Abraxas Malfoy, a arrangé un mariage avec Black Sr. Au départ, je devais épouser Bellatrix. Cependant, je me suis arrangé pour faire comprendre à mon père qu'elle était volage et le contrat fût rompu. Cela n'arrêta pas mon père pour autant et il signa un contrat avec Cygnus pour me lier avec Narcissa. Je ne pouvais pas reculer. Cissa était une amie, et cela me crevait le cœur de la séparer de Lily, et surtout de perdre Ann. Le pire c'est qu'il ne nous restait qu'une année à Poudlard. Alors on en a profité au maximum, et c'est d'un accord commun que nous nous sommes résignés. J'ai épousé Cissa, mais tous les week-end nous étions à Pré-au-Lard pour voir nos moitiés.

A ce moment là, la voix de Lucius se brisa et il se cacha dans sa tasse de thé. Ann s'était levée et se tenait à présent derrière lui, le prenant dans ses bras.  
Un silence emplie de nostalgie s'installa dans la cuisine.  
Cependant, ni tenant plus, Sirius, décida que Paddy allait faire rire l'assemblée, et bondit sur les genoux de Lucius pour le débarbouiller comme il se doit.  
La tension se relâcha et les anecdotes reprirent.

-Donc si je récapitule. Lily était avec Narcissa à Poudlard, et vous avec Ann. Cependant un contrat de mariage vous a séparé et vous avez épousé Narcissa. C'est donc à ce moment là, que Lily, s'est tournée vers James ?  
-Oui et non, commença Remus, qui avait récupéré Paddy et qui lui caressait les oreilles, distraitement. En fait, il faut revenir au moment où l'on a rejoint le groupe. C'était pendant notre quatrième année. Les parents de James venaient de mourir et il était le nouveau Lord Potter. Il avait reçu son héritage et décida de se libérer du joug de Dumbledore. Ce dernier avait en tête de mettre la main sur les coffres afin de financer la guerre. Après en avoir longuement discuté tous les trois, on s'est dit que demander de l'aide au Lord Héritier Malfoy, était la solution. On a alors enterré la hache de guerre et tous les neuf, on est devenu plus que soudé.  
-Surtout qu'il était surprenant pour nous qu'une des notre soit avec Lucius. On a alors compris que ce n'était que façade et qu'il n'était pas un adepte de Voldemort. Enchaîna Sirius, qui avait repris forme humaine entre temps.  
\- Ayant hérité du Manoir Potter, Sirius, James et moi y vivions lorsque nous n'étions pas à Poudlard. C'est là que Lily s'est réfugiée lorsqu'elle dut se séparer de Cissa. Etant née-moldue, elle était plus que vulnérable. James était le seul célibataire et il a prit soin d'elle. De fil en aiguilles, ils se sont rapprochés. Termina le lycan  
-Le seul célibataire ? Releva Harry  
-Euh oui... euh... Paddy ? Tu m'aides là ? Demanda Remus.

Un grognement lui répondit et toute la cuisine éclata de rire. Visiblement Sirius n'avait aucune envie de donner un coup de main, ou de pattes à son compagnon.

-Ce que se refuse à dire Remus, Harry, c'est que lui et Sirius sont en couple depuis de nombreuses années déjà. Depuis la troisième année, je dirait. Dit alors Severus.

Contre toute attente, Harry éclata de rire. Les plus vieux le regardèrent et même Paddy disparu au profit de Sirius.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'une telle révélation, le ferait réagir comme cela, remarqua Sirius.  
-Je.. suis.. désolé... parvint à articuler Harry entre deux rires. Mais ça fait un moment déjà que je suis au courant. A vrai dire depuis l'épisode de la Cabane Hurlante. Quand Monny, parlait de toi avec le Professeur Snape, ce n'était pas... comment dire...  
-Réaliste ? Proposa alors Severus

Harry, hocha la tête.

-Qui plus est, j'étais dans l'obligation d'émettre de fausses allégations à l'encontre de Sirius pour faire bonne figure vis à vis de Dumbledore. Poursuivit Snape.  
-Comment ça ? Dumbledore, n'a t-il jamais su, le groupe que vous étiez ? S'enquit alors Harry étonné  
-Non. Lui répondit le banc en face de lui.

Mary était à présent allongée sur le banc de bois, la tête sur les genoux du sombre professeur et faisait des arabesques lumineuses avec sa baguette.

-Dumbledore, ne voit que ce qu'il ne veut bien voir. Pour lui, notre groupe n'était que les lubies des autres professeurs. Minerva, le savait. Elle nous avait surpris un jour, alors qu'elle se dégourdissait les pattes en tant que Maggy. Elle en a parlé à Albus, mais il n'a jamais voulu la croire. Alors elle a laissé tomber. Termina Mary, alors qu'elle se relevait pour se chauffer le dos à l'imposante cheminée.  
-Je vois. Et Pettigrew dans tout ça alors ? Demanda hésitant Harry.

Le rat leur avait filer entre les doigts après l'épisode fatidique de la pleine lune. Il avait été celui qui avait fait revenir à la vie Voldemort, et le traître qui avait conduit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à la demeure des Potter.

-Le rat, ne voyait pas d'un bon œil notre amitié à tous. Cherchant d'abord a dénigrer les Serpentards, puis plus tard Mary, il avait été expulsé du groupe. Il restait un Maraudeur et sortait les nuits de pleine lune avec nous, mais il cherchait toujours à distiller son venin envers les autres membres. Un jour, James, lui fit comprendre qu'il se battait contre des moulins. Il présenta de vagues excuses aux verts et argent et à Mary, et se tint tranquille. Expliqua Remus.  
-Mais alors il était bien le gardien n'est ce pas ?  
-Oui, une idée brillante de lui même. Il s'était proposé, disant que jamais personne irai penser que lui le pauvre petit Peter Pettigrew, était le Gardien des Potter. En soi l'idée était bonne, mais c'était sans compter sur son envie de vengeance. Il était déjà du côté de Voldemort. Sans s'en rendre compte, on a condamné tes parents et nos amis. A la fin de sa phrase, la voix de Sirius, se brisa et il cacha sa peine dans le cou de son compagnon.

Conscient que l'évocation de la trahison de Pettigrew était dure pour tout le monde, Harry, choisit de poser une nouvelle question.

-Et alors, James, ce tombeur était célibataire ? J'ai du mal à le croire. Enchaîna le brun  
-Oui !  
-Non !  
-Hein ?

La confusion était parfaitement visible sur le visage des adultes, présents dans la pièce. Lucius, et Severus d'un côté était visiblement, partisans du «Non, James n'était pas célibataire » et les autres partisans du « oui » Seules Mary et Ann, esquissaient un sourire entendu, visiblement ravies que LE secret soit enfin révélé, si secret il y avait.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire pas « non » Severus ? S'enquit suspicieux Sirius  
-Que non, James n'était pas célibataire. Que comprends tu d'autre avec ta tête de chien battu Paddy ?  
-Tu sais de quoi, ou plutôt de qui il parle ? Demanda Sirius se tournant vers son compagnon, avec un affolement clairement perceptible dans la voix.

Comment son ami, son presque frère avait pu lui cacher qu'il était en couple avec quelqu'un. Sirius, était perdu.

-Non, avoua piteusement Remus, tout aussi perdu que lui.  
-James était en couple. S'il ne vous l'a pas dit c'est qu'il avait peur de vos réactions, peur que vous vous moquiez.  
-Pourquoi nous serions nous moqués. S'il avait été avec un homme, ce n'est pas nous qui lui aurions jeté la pierre quand même, s'offusqua Sirius.  
-Non, mais comment auriez vous réagit s'il vous avait dit être avec une femme plus âgée ?  
-Âgée de quel ordre ? Comme Minerva ? Rit Sirius  
-Non quand même pas, mais c'était bien une femme du personnel de l'école. Affirma Severus

Les deux derniers maraudeurs s'entre regardèrent comme s'il cherchait la réponse dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis d'un seul bloc se tournèrent vers Severus et d'une même voix demandèrent : Qui ?

-A quoi cela servirait-il ? Tu veux aller remuer le couteau dans la plaie de cette pauvre femme ? Elle a autant pleuré la mort de James que vous. Répliqua sèchement Severus  
-Moi, je veux savoir. Demanda d'une petite voix Harry.

Il avait suivit les échanges verbaux entre les trois hommes et à présent, il savait que seul lui pouvait obtenir à la réponse qu'il avait initialement posée.

-Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir me parler de James et Lily, de mes parents. S'il vous plaît Professeur, qui faisait battre le cœur de mon … père ? Demanda t-il alors en plantant ses émeraudes dans les onyx de son professeur.

Severus, n'eut pas le cœur de refuser une telle demande et les yeux de Lily, enfin de Harry, le suppliaient de lui offrir la réponse, de lui en apprendre plus sur son père.

-Ton père, Harry …. commença Snape, surpris lui même de tutoyer son élève, ton père était amoureux de Aurora Sinistra, ton professeur d'Astronomie. Il était souvent dans la Tour, afin de planifier au mieux les pleines lunes et les sorties que cela impliquait. Un jour Aurora, était là. Elle lui alors demandé ce qu'il faisait. En bon menteur, il lui avait répondu, qu'il était là pour elle. Surprise, elle l'avait chassé. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'obstination de ton Gryffondor de père. Il commença alors une cours acharnée envers la ténébreuse professeur. Et finalement elle craqua. Leur histoire dura les trois dernières années d'école.  
-Pourquoi ne nous l'a t-il jamais dit ? Questionna consterné Remus.  
-Comment aurais tu réagi, toi le Préfet ? Demanda Lucius  
-Je...  
-Tu l'aurais dissuadé. Tu avais Sirius, Lily avait Cissa, Sev..., j'avais Ann, se reprit le blond de justesse. Qui avait il ? Personne. Alors il s'est offert son jardin secret. Ne lui en veux pas.  
-Comment le saviez vous ?  
-J'étais préfet-en-chef ! Je l'ai attrapé une nuit. Il nous a tout déballé en nous faisant promettre de ne jamais rien dire. Comme Severus m'accompagnait, il a fermé les yeux et nous aussi.

Alors comme ça, son père sortait avec une femme plus âgée que lui mais aussi son professeur. Harry n'en revenait pas. Cette nuit était lourde en révélation. Il se demanda un instant s'il avait bien fait de poser toutes ces questions mais aussi et surtout de se lever.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il refît le compte des couples et se rendit compte que, oui, Severus Snape, n'était pas amoureux transit de sa mère, comme lui avait seriné Dumbledore. Pourquoi le Mage Blanc, lui avait il dit ça ? Pour attiser sa colère contre le professeur ? Mais pourquoi faire ?

C'est la voix de la sorcière en face de lui qui le sortit de ses pensées.

-Harry, tu sembles confus. Quelque chose dans ce que nous t'avons raconté te perturbe ? S'enquit Marie, un sourire triste sur le visage.  
-Non. Mais, je voulais savoir...

Il se tourna vers son professeur de potion. En le regardant avec attention, il n'était pas celui que Harry avait toujours connu. En cette nuit, il paraissait, vulnérable, fatigué, et triste. Ses cheveux d'habitude si gras, à cause des émanations des potions, comme leur avait une fois expliqué Hermione, étaient propres. Sa peaux était pâle, mais pas jaunâtre comme elle donnait l'impression d'être dans les murs du château. Ses yeux, si noirs et si froids habituellement, étaient ternes et mélancoliques.

De la compassion, mais aussi de la tristesse pour cet homme s'immisça en Harry. L'homme avait passé sa vie, à être incompris, et utilisé par d'autres. Comme lui en somme.

-Professeur, reprit alors Harry, sans baisser les yeux de l'homme. Pourquoi ? Fût sa seule question.

L'homme en face de lui, ne lui offrit qu'une unique réponse.

-Pour toi, pour eux, pour nous.

Harry baissa alors les yeux. L'homme en face de lui avait offert sa vie aux deux mages les plus puissants du monde sorcier, pour lui. Parce que selon une prophétie, à laquelle Voldemort avait choisi de croire, James et Lily Potter, ses parents avaient donner leur vie pour leur fils. Fils qui était devenu par ce geste, le sauveur du monde sorcier, et surtout la dernière preuve de vie de James et Lily.

-Sacrifier votre vie ainsi est cher payé pour ce que vous recevez en échange. Vos élèves vous détestent et vous leur rendez bien. Dumbledore, vous balade et fait ce qu'il veut de vous. Voldemort, vous torture à chaque fois que vous ne le satisfaites pas comme il l'entend, et vous ne pouvez pas vous tenir aux côtés de la femme que vous aimez.

A la mention de la non satisfaction de Voldemort, Severus s'était crispé. Alors comme ça, le gamin, savait. Qu'il soit maudit s'il avait l'audace de le dire à voix haute.

-Qu'entends tu par : « ne satisfaites pas Voldemort comme il l'entend » Harry ? Demanda Remus, terrifié par la vérité qu'il entrevoyait.  
-Le Lord Noir, attend de ses plus proches « collaborateurs » que leur dévouement se montre aussi au lit. Lâcha Lucius.

La bouche de Remus, Sirius, Ann et Marie, ne formèrent qu'un O parfait de stupeur. Aucun son cependant ne sortit de leur bouche.

-Comment sais tu cela Harry ? Demanda Lucius, navré qu'un gamin ait pu avoir vent de cela, ou pire encore, le voir.  
-Connexion avec Voldemort. Répondit le brun, sans lever les yeux de la table.  
-Tu veux dire que tu peux voir dans l'esprit du Lord ? Reprit Lucius, pour avoir confirmation  
-Oui. Quand, il est en colère, joyeux, ou qu'il j...jouit.. oui je vois tout... murmura t-il dégoûté, car il ne voyait pas ça à proprement parler, il le vivait, comme si c'est lui qui torturait les moldus ou couchait avec Bellatrix, Severus ou Lucius. Un haut le cœur le prit et il eu juste le temps de se lever pour rendre le contenu de son estomac dans l'évier. Alors qu'il s'essuyait la bouche et qu'une main dans son dos faisait des cercles apaisant, il entendit un mot, un seul : Horcruxe.

Ce dernier déclencha une vague d'images dans son esprit. Un médaillon, une couronne, une coupe, un journal, qu'il avait détruit avec le crochet du Basilic, une bague, un serpent.

Il se retourna livide vers Lucius.

-Qu'est ce vous avez dit ? Sa voix était froide, et lui même en eut peur.  
-Horcruxe.  
-Un médaillon, une couronne, une coupe, un journal noir, une bague et un serpent. Il en a fait six volontairement et je suis le septième. C'est la partie de son âme errante qui lorsqu'il m'a lancer le sortilège de mort, s'est accrocher au seul être vivant de la pièce, moi. C'est pour ça, que je peux voir, ce qu'il veut.  
Le journal a été détruit lors de la deuxième année. C'est ce dernier qui a permis à Ginny Weasley d'ouvrir la Chambre des Secrets. D'ailleurs on doit cet exploit à vous Lord Malfoy. Cracha Harry.  
-Je pensais qu'elle le remettrait à un adulte. J'espérais qu'il finirait entre les mains de Dumbledore et que ce dernier, comprenant sa nature le détruirait et commencerait alors la chasse aux Horcruxes. Hélas, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. Je te demande pardon Harry.

Personne ne put dire ce qui l'avait le plus choqué. Le fait que l'aristocrate, s'excuse, ou alors que Harry, un gamin de seize ans, soit un Horcruxe.  
C'est Sirius, le premier qui se reprit.

-Bordel, je vais les tuer tous les deux. Vociféra t-il.  
-Calme toi Paddy, cela ne servirait à rien. L'un ne peut pas mourir tant que l'autre survit. C'est à Voldemort de tuer Harry, du moins la partie de son âme en Harry, afin de redevenir mortel, et que Harry le tue alors à son tour, bien sûr, une fois seulement que tous les autres seront détruits. Offrit Severus.  
-Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda posément Mary.  
-On prend les devants sur Dumbledore. Il veut à la rentrée, donner des cours particuliers à Harry. Je sais qu'ils porteront sur la jeunesse de Voldemort, afin de mieux le comprendre et de permettre à Harry de trouver par lui même qu'il doit détruire les Horcruxes pour gagner. Maintenant que l'on sait, on va les trouver nous même. Avec Harry, on cherchera celui qui est au château sous couvert des cours d'occlumencie. Répartissez vous les autres. Le plus difficile a détruire, sera le serpent. Voldemort ne le lâche pas d'une écaille.  
-Pr...Severus, merci. Dit alors d'une petite voix, Harry.  
-Non, merci à toi. C'est toi qui vit avec ce fardeau. Et nous allons tout faire pour que cela cesse le plus vite possible. Il temps pour nous tous de vivre nos vies. Cela ne ramènera pas les morts, mais les vivants doivent vivre, et non survivre.

Severus se tourna alors vers Mary qui n'avait pas bougé, et buvait son thé, ou du moins donnait le change.

-Et toi Mary Elladora Devlin, tu as intérêt à m'épouser lorsque cette guerre sera finie. Dit il, tout en posant ses lèvres sur celles au goût de thé de la jeune sorcière.  
-Oui, répondit t-elle dans un sourire.

Alors comme pour sceller un pacte, Remus et Sirius et Ann et Lucius, s'embrassèrent aussi. A la fin de la guerre, tous vivraient enfin au grand jour leur amour et au diable les conventions.

Au final, Harry avait bien fait de se lever, tous ces adultes, sa famille, lui avait offert le plus beau cadeau d'anniversaire, parce que oui en ce matin de juillet, nous étions le 31.

* * *

 _ **"Lumos"**_

 **Alors qu'en pensez vous? Vous attendiez vous à voir tous ces personnages inter-agir et surtout être amis?**  
 **A vos review.**

 **Des bisous sur vos fronts.**

 _ **"Nox"**_


End file.
